Giving up on you
by liberalice
Summary: Set in Rosewood after seven years, everything changes. After that time they bump in each other but they can try again or just keep with their lives apart. Focus in Paige she discovers a friend in the most unpredictable way. The past can change the future? A journey of self-discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show or it's characters.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everybody, First of all thanks for give to this story one opportunity this is my first time writing anything, I was a young lady that enjoy so much reading Fanfics of PLL mostly all about Emily and Paige you know 'Pally feels', trust me to many to be honest so many wonderful stories out there.**

 **Only two times I feedback the authors and for me doesn't feel good, because isn't fair so one idea came to me and decide write this Fic to say thank you guys for spending their time building amazing stories.**

 **I speak spanish and probably (I'm pretty sure) my English sucks, but I will try to give my best. So I expect you understand me, and I hope you enjoy it, love it, hate it, make them angry or whatever but actually caused a feeling on you.**  
 **Let's get started.**

* * *

GIVING UP ON YOU

CHAPTER I

It's so different when you see people through the glass, I remember the last time I saw her in the airport that was definitely one of the hardest things I ever experienced. Never I really forget the pain of her words and even when that was so painful, for me see her now, so different, I try to convince myself that was the best because she always deserve the best of everything and I think right now is what she have. She went to Stanford chasing her dream and she made it, she even went to the Olympics part of the USA team she won three individual medals of gold and one more in relay. Paige is a celebrity, a star of course openly gay and in the country everyone love her in fact she is a great model for little kids mostly girls, she is smart, funny, beautiful, amazing swimmer, she supports charity events and it's the face of a government campaign to stop the bullying. All this is part of why she is there in front of me through the glass of TV.

"So tell me Miss McCullers how have you been since the last time you came to the show?" -The TV host asked. "Well I been traveling a lot, going a bunch of states, my training program it's almost killing me but I want to keep my form if I want compete strong in the next Olympics , for me after I won the medals. Everything that came after feel like a new experience, I have many fans sending me great wishes, Its a bit overwhelming but also good to know that your push off kids to follow their dreams"- that sweet smile plastered in her face after she finish to talk. "It's excellent listen all this, so tell me what do you felt, when the mayor of Rosewood told you they going to give you a recognition for your career and for being an outstanding person?" She seems a bit uncomfortable and shifted her position a little in her chair and think about her answer. "When they told me everything I was in shock, since I left Rosewood to join the Stanford team I never thought of returning of the town but I guess it's the moment I want to walk those streets again".  
"A few years ago Rosewood show up on TV news and newspaper, strange things happen like missing people, murders, stalking and kidnapping, so many bad things around that poor four girls, you think Rosewood it's a safe place now, you knew these girls?" The man keep eye contact with Paige. "Yeah, they used to be my friends... good friends, I have to go away from Rosewood because the bad things you mention my parents were afraid to something bad happen to me". "Well people, don't move I'm going to ask things about her personal life what kind of juicy secrets you think she's gonna tell me, maybe knows who is the owner of her heart can be the girl of the magazine photo all this after the cut".

And with that I know she is coming back home, she's probably with one of 'her girls' and for her I was just her friend and nothing more.

A couple weeks later

POV PAIGE

I don't even remember when was the last time I been here waiting to buy a coffee at 'The Brew', I watch the walls and the forniture I'm starting to feel old all looks so different I bet the coffee don't taste the way he used to but I don't wanna go another place 'The Brew' bring me a lot of memories I need to stop to rambling in my thoughts. The cashier is finish to attend the couple in the line and there is only a girl in front of me she is so tiny has a haircut Bob she is wearing a nice blue dress. I continued check out something look familiar, crap she feel my eyes on her because she's turning around I'm embarrassed she glared me with annoying smirk in her face and rise her eyebrow ... WAIT What?!, Are you kidding me? Her face is priceless her jaw is somewhere on the floor then she smile and both crushing in a hug a couple minutes later she let me go the guy of The Brew give me an awkward look I laugh a little and tell I want a cappuccino I face her waiting for her response she take my cue and ask for Tea Chai he smile and invite us to looking for one table available. I sit and she take seat in front of me.

To be honest Aria don't change just little things, she look great. I can say she is studying my face, my clothes and me in general. I do the same. One girl drop the beverages on the table and left "I never expected see you here, what a surprise Paige McCullers coming back to Rosewood" she says me I hope that was a good thing.

* * *

I have a general idea about the story, I don't know how long this is going to be but I promise I going to finished. Please be honest and tell me what you think, I really appreciate that.

PD: I never thought this will be so hard, lovely writers you are the best thank you, thank you, thank you. Have a nice day. -A.M.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

POV PAIGE

Aria start telling me about her life, she is a jounalist and writes for a magazine also told me that after finishing College started working in Philadelphia. She went to College so she had to break up with Mr. Fitz and was hard but right now they are friends and get along well.

She asked me questions about my life on California, What Degree took in Stanford? and How it feels winning medals and that sort to stuff but that only was a proper talk I know she want to ask others questions like "Why you never wanted to talk with Emily after we went out of hell in the Doll House? or Why a few weeks after you left Rosewood you asked space and completely abandoned?"

And when I was preparing my answers for the inevitable moment, some pretty girl came to the rescue. She was tall and maybe I was guessing but I bet she is swimmer or at the last athlete for her body type. She give me her biggest smile and told me I was the prettiest girl she ever seen and she can't loose her chance to ask my number and maybe go for a date with her, she was so self confident and If she only had a couple years more I definitely would have given my number but I can't I already had a bad reputation as a player and dating with a girl seventeen years it was a bad bad idea.

I only give her a smile and decline her offer but she insist telling me:  
"I never mind If another girl say me no but with you I have to try, please think it a moment I know I'm young but trust me I can teach you one or two things" with a flirty look and a wink.

The death glare of Aria was very intense to continue ignoring her so I take a big sip of my cold coffee to make time. Closing my eyes take a deep breath. Exhale and someone drags me out of my seat and slaps me and then hugs me and begins say in my ear 'What the hell happened to you? Why you never called me and said... 'Hey Han what's up? How you been?' I giggle and give her a kiss in her cheek and put my arm around her waist I lean in her ear and whisper very low "I'm sorry Han I'm terrible person but please don't freak out and follow this play" then I look the girl in front of me and tell her "Really sorry but I don't interested, I already met one girl" and press tight Hanna in my side.

Hanna stroked my cheek with her fingers "I'm sorry cute,something came but I guess Aria didn't do a great job keeping an eye on you" she turned to face the young girl "Sorry she is mine" and sit by my side. I laced my fingers with Hanna and I feel bad for that girl she smiled me sadly and she goes.

My new blondie 'date' look at us with poker face waiting for Aria or me to start explain what just happen, so I explain the situation a she laughs a lot, then she began to berate me about me disappearance of the world. We chat a little and told me about her wonderfull life on NY and said me she was still with Caleb. They always formed a beautiful couple.

I asked them what they did in the town and told me that since Hanna's event planner both are organizing the reunion of old students of Rosewood High School. There was a meeting a couple years ago but I did not attend was no the right time for me.

I have to go so I said it was nice see them again but I need to going somewhere to finish details about the ceremony recognition before I left Hanna invited me to the reunion and I really don't want to go, not get me wrong it's great see these guys but think about my old days in that place more Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields it's too much drama for one day.

I agree to go for dinner tomorrow to a long talk.

* * *

Next day

Dinner is at new restaurant or at least I never saw before, It is very nice place. I arrived first and they did a few minutes later everything was delicious a few cups of wine later the real chat came.

I don't know exactly why but I told them all the truth...

"That day in the airport was the death for me was one of the hardest thing of my life and after I put a foot in California even before that I felt miserable All my thoughts belongs to Emily and constantily I had fear of something bad could happen I fought with my parents a lot mostly my dad I don't know how my relationship with her would work I don't know if I going to give my best in my new team. So many things in my head and what I could do, It was overwhelming. Days pass and every time I feel worse How could I leave Emily? It was very difficult for me talk to her by email, telephone, skype I was ashamed for the pain I caused her".

"Two weeks after someone sent me a box and broke me, It was a 'gift' from A Inside was a bunch of photos all the same picture. Emily and Alison was kissing in a bed that I supposed was Alison bedroom there was a note saying..."

'When you were here Emily never hesitate to leave you by someone else, now that you are away you think something will stop her?' -A

"Those simple words affects me so deep, I know It was stupid. Just 'A' playing with me but in that moment I exploded I was so in love with Emily and she let me not once or twice. I always had to fight against someone or something. First vs Maya when she left and because I was not ready to came out, she left me I start to dating Sean obviously don't work and I end up with Emily I want to came out to my parents but I don't know how I ended making a date with a girl of other school to talk about it. I chickened at the end Emily show up and made a click with Samara she dumped me. Then came Maya again until that crazy guy killed her, We start the things and everything go well then she cheating on me with Nate or whatever was his name bad things happen to us but we go forward and my worst nightmare come true I broke her trust and she forgave me but don't give me another chance. And in the top of all this she went with Alison and that smash my heart all the girls in the world and had to be with her I almost kill myself because of her".

"I knew something very bad Alison had done to Emily and for that reason she came to me but I don't care I was so happy that she was with me again I don't even asked how far she went with Alison I did not want to know but see those pictures..." I have to stop and take a deep breath Hanna squeezed my hand and give me her best smile Aria its in the verge of crying I'm like her I took a minute and continued.

"I got lost, I wanted to do so many things but I don't do anything the next day Emily call me she was worried I had been avoiding her so I take her call and asked space and time I needed to figure it out I was angry but when that happened we're not dating so I had to accept that fact and also was unfair to Emily because she didn't know what was happening".

"I think followed like two weeks and I was ready to call her and explain all but another gift was delivered more pictures this time Emily and a brunette I start to laugh and I felt so idiot the note says 'Told you -A'.It was ridiculous another box came this time from Emily she returned my things and officially was the end".

"A month later 'A' sent me a picture and this girl was living in Emily's house I was speechless. I decided that it was the best focus on my training and forget Rosewood for a while".

"Time passed and I wanted to adapt to my new life but my mind always came back to Emily. I was only living for swimming nothing more. One call of Em pulled me out the limbo. What she told me break me even more"

'I'm fine, I don't know If you Knew but was kidnapped for A, I'm in home now. I just want you to know I not sure why but I just keep worrying and thinking about you so much. I hope you are fine I'm grateful you're not here and nothing can happen to you'

"I was a jerk I locked myself in a bubble and I didn't think she was still living there and something like this could happen. Nobody told me and I do not care enough to know".

"I said I wanted to go back and see her with my own eyes to be sure she was really fine. All I could hear was a 'NO', she don't want to drag me in that hell again 'You did the right thing when you left and you deserved to be happy' There was a long silence on the phone What I could say? I had so many feelings inside me and nothing comes out I failed Emily in many ways".

"She made me promise that I would not return to Rosewood. If she wanted that, then I was going to keep my promise".

Hanna and Aria was in shock both cry, I cry. In fact I only had told this to someone else.

"Finally I didn't keep my promise I returned to Rosewood to surprise Emily at prom. I knew it was possible that she don't want to see me but I had to try so I take the plane. In 'The Brew' I heard there would be a 'prom' in the Hastings barn I walked in and started looking for Emily among people. My eyes found Emily she look stunning so beautiful with her smile that melts me I saw her with a blonde girl and they kissed was painful for me but knowing Emily already found someone it made me realize that I should do the same". "She cant's knows anything about this... Is over and It's better this way. Promise me you will not tell" I wipe the last tears of my face and we took a big sip of wine.

In my hotel room I wonder If was a good idea to tell the truth to Aria and Hanna.

* * *

Authors Note: Meek the end of the chapter is inspired in your story 'Dancing on my own' I love that song. And I believed Paige need to show up at the prom.

Cherry you are the best. Love for you.

What do you think? Let me know. Have a good day. -A.M.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

POV PAIGE

I feel the sun on my face. It's a warm feeling I tried to move my arm but I can't something is over him I pull hard but nothing pass with my other hand rub my eyes and tried focused what is against him and I can't belived there's not something it's someone. If she is who I think she is I don't know what I would do, for the position I'm laying on my bed I can't see her face but I defenility sure who is the owner of that flawless hair I always thought that raven hair drawing the lines of her tenderness I start to panicked what the hell is going on, what should I said her I even dressed? My mind is so freak out I touch my temples and repeat on my mind "It's gonna be ok" "It's gonna be ok" "It's gonna be ok" and I hear a noise...

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

Oh crap! Was just a dream really? What happened to me? A long time ago I stop dreaming about her I don't even remember when was the last time. Awww this has to be Aria and Hanna's fault I spit almost all of the truth, thats the reason why my mind is playing me, In what kind of planet that will be the real life damn I have a long day ahead.

I take a look on my phone and It's 7:30 am I need to hurry I have breakfast at 9:00 am, then the ceremony and attend the press so I need to move my ass now.  
I arrived to Rosewood on Tuesday and I can't wait to leave the town I don't even see her and she find the way to encroach my dreams.

Later that day

Well the day don't go so bad It's a beautiful day and the ceremony was a little to much but I feel happy the people showed me her good wishes and that never stop to surprising me. Just one more interview and that's it I can go back to my room and take some rest.I put the better smile I could do to greeted the person is going to ask me the last few questions I glance the door and I reconagzided that small woman so I wash the fake smile on my face and put a real one.

"Hey Aria what are you doing here? I think yesterday answered all your questions". I say her but I feel that's sound a little harsh and before I could explain myself she begin to said "Well Paige is great to see you too, thanks for ask and yeah you anserwed my questions but actually I'm journalist I told you remember? So my boss knows I used to go Rosewood High School and thought maybe you feel more confortable talking with me than with someone else but I guess no I'm sorry I'm here I promise all my questions are about swimming I'm not following you or something" she finished and I start kick me mentally I say her about my 'false start' in the morning and I apologize she say it's ok she understand thankfully she change the subject and asked about my career so I tell her everything she want to know finally a lot "I'm sorry" later I say goodbye and go back to my Hotel.

In my room I decide first I'll take a long shower, call the service room and sleep early I have to take care of a couple of things of my father about our old house and my aunt's lake house, even if I want to leave Rosewood soon I can't. After my shower my phone starts ringning I look the screen but I don't have any clue about the number I don't know who can be so I pick up and answer the call...

"Hello?" I say

"Hey Paigey, It's me remember... the hotest blond girl in Rosewood your wonderfull friend Hanna?"she said "Haha very funny Hanna, could you tell me the reason of your call, Is about I was rude with Aria this afternoon? because I swear I said her I'm sorry like a million of times"

"Well thats no the reason for my call but actually I don't like at all you being mean with my friends so you have to ingratiate and you can't say me no ok? Anyway you know Aria and I are organizing the meeting of old students and in fact the event is tomorrow and Caleb has a lot of work in NY so he can't go with me and I really don't want to go alone I look for one reasonable solution and one idea hit my head...You are hot, successful, a Caleb don't mind If I go with you and the more important thing I always wanted to date with a girl and you are defenility the best option so what do you think, you want to go with me?" she told everything so fast, she even stopped to breathe once.

"Hanna I appreciate your offer, but I don't think it's a good idea so I have to say no" I said in the most serious tone.

"Well lovely Paige I don't want to come with this but I have to remind you my trauma with the rejection of the girls towards me And you also owe me one for that girl in the Brew so you answer is yes... RIGHT?"she say and could swear she have a devious smirk on her face.

"You don't have idea how much I hate you right now Han I don't want to go... Aghh fine you don't leave another option so... YES I'll go as your date tomorrow What time you want to pick you up?" I say reluctantly.

"YEEEEEESSSSSS!" She yelled over the phone "How about at 8 in my house, you remember where it is?"

"Yeah, was near my house don't worry I see you there in time" I sigh, great I just agreed to face Emily I really prayed for get out of Rosewood without seeing her.

"Ummm Paige can you please wear something pretty I want to make a big impression on our old classmates"...Sometimes I can't believed this girl.

"Anything else, sweetie?!" I asked Han.

"No thats all, see you tomorrow Paigey!" that was the last thing she say so I hung up the phone and lay in the bed and start to get ready mentally for my 'date' tomorrow night.

* * *

SOMEWHERE

"Emily we really have to go to that stupid reunion?"

"Yes we have to go or at the last I have to and show my support to my friends, look they made this event so I'm going and I want to see them its been a while since the last time I saw my best friends so If you don't want to go It's ok I get it. I will not force you".

"What if she show up?"

"She don't... two years ago she did not come, why would go this time? She have better things to do".

"You don't want me to come with you so if she come this time you can see her and maybe talk to her?".

"What? No! What is your problem I haven't seen her in years...listen I promise she's not coming and even if she did I'm with you remember?"

"Okay, then we will I love you Emily so much you know that, right? If you let me I'll be completely alone besides the only thing she always does is hurting you, I only want to protect you. She is bad for you and you know it".

"Yeah I know I know..."

* * *

NEXT DAY

POV PAIGE

My day was pretty busy I went to check a few things my dad want to fix on my old house in that way we could sell at a better price I don't think my folks plan to return to Rosewood they are happy living in California so this is the best way for the McCullers to cut all ties with this town.  
Maybe that is how should be I can't always let the memory of Emily haunting me.

When returned to my hotel. I choose a mini dress all white tight with long sleeves and black high heels. Hanna is going to freak out she wanted a hot girl and that's what she will have I finish my hair and for some reason I feel so nervous yeah Emily has something to do with it but I haven't seen those people a long time ago and on the top of this Spencer Hasting will be anything but friendly with me. I have time to pick up Hanna I'm not a drunk girl but just for today I need give me courage so I order two shots in the bar. The cab is going to be here in five minutes I put ten bucks to pay my drinks I took my bag and start walking to the main entrance.

The cab stops in front of Hanna's house and I send a text telling her I'm outside. A few minutes later I saw her walking through her porch so I get out of the car and to be honest Hanna looks stunning she is so pretty and that dress ...I only said her wow with my mouth half open and she smiles so shy it is really cute we shared a brief hug and open the door for her.

To half way Hanna start to talk "I appreciate you open the door for me you don t have to do it" she look at me "Han I don't have to I want to I'm your date remember?" I say "Yeah 'fake date' but Is just... never mind You can tell me why you start the party early?" she ask me "Why are you saying that?"' I played dumb "Really? Not because you look freaking hot I will drop the subject" she pointed me with one finger "I'm nervous ok?, its been a while since... everything you know" I say and look away "Okay, And that dress? I only saw you once wearing one" I sigh "A long time ago I only use dresses for fancy meals for parties meetings things like that and the reason about it is ...Emily the suit that was kind of our thing so I stopped and discover I look fantastic in a dress".

The car stopped I look through the window and we are here.

* * *

POV HANNA

"Paige hurry up" I shout . Paige is paying the cab and we start to walk to the door of the auditorium "Come on grandma! Aria sending a bunch of text asking me where are we" Paige with annoying look say. "Han relax the party don't go anywhere" And she offer me her arm I smile her and we linked arms.

We enter the 'Prom'

"Hanna this place looks amazing" Paige rub my hand "You really think that Paigey?" "Yeah I swear I never saw this place in High School like this all look great believe me" she said me and we look at each other I feel great when I'm with her she always was such a nice. People come to greet us and we get bored quickly they give us their fake smiles when in High School they avoid us like a plague. I can say Paige feel like me and we take a couple of drinks fast when they finally go Paige asked me a dance and we start to dance and have fun.

A song finished and someone is tapping my shoulder I turn around and Aria is looking worried "Aria what happens?... Are you ok?" Paige asked her. She don't say a word and when I look around everybody staring us I know this is bad I look over the shoulder of Aria and see Spencer look at us with daggers in her eyes Emily walks beside her and come in our direction and their dates are behind them Paige give me a quick glance and squeezed my hand.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everybody this took me more than I thought the next Chapter is coming soon.

Thank you for your patience. What do you think? Let me know...have a good day and be happy! See you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody this is apparently the chapter IV but for my is the complement of the chapter III. It take me a little bit of time do this chapter because I had a general idea and a lot of single ideas and I had to choose some over others.**

 **The feelings that leave the story decide what come next but hope I can kept a line I have on my mind. This is short but full of information I really enjoy Paige and Hanna as character is easy have empathy with them.**

 **I answered the reviews for users but not for Guest so here we go:**

 **Dear Guest's:**

 **Like the beginning waiting for more / Hey I'm glad you liked, you were my first review so thank you so much :) what do you think about the last chapter?**

 **If she's with Alison or Sarah this is bullshit / Well yeah I know is bullshit but I choose who I hate more because to be honest Emily likes to suffer. PD Don't hate me please!**

 **I hope Paige doesn't break down Emily has done enough and Paige always deserved better than her so better stop the crap emoly / The deal with Emily was so complicated sometimes I love the girl and another ones I want to punch her face, truly I don't know what come next.**

 **Thank you for take your time to do this you make my day.**

* * *

CHAPTER III PART II

POV PAIGE

"What are you doing?" Spencer is staring me straight in the eye but before I could say anything Hanna begin "Well Spencer I organized this party remember?" "I'm not talking with you Hanna we are talking later,I just want to know why is she here?" Spencer ask me again, "We were dancing and having fun but I bet that's not the answer you were looking for" when I said this Spencer looks like she was about to explode that don't liked at all so she glanced Han and said this time "What the hell Hanna are you doing with HER? the last part almost yelling "How could you do that?" she is facing me now. I'm pretty sure a little crowd is watching us but I only focused Aria who look terrified and there is Emily in her left side. I already shiver with the look she gave me even if is not friendly.  
I know she is not happy I never saw her like that, but the looks she's sending towards Hanna are very strange yeah she is her friend and I am the 'enemy' but I'm not sure is too awkward. Hanna interrupt my thoughts and says "She don't do anything wrong Paige just..." 'Hanna stops'

I said loud this really need to end. "I crossed with Aria and Hanna the other day we talk for a while and they told me about the party Hanna invited me and I agreed so that's the reason why I'm here" "Paige please" Hanna said and put a hand on my shoulder " So if you don't mind Hastings I want to keep dancing with beautiful date" I offered a smile to Hanna who looks like is going to have a heart attack "McCullers are you kidding me?" Spencer shouts "Why I've kidding with you? Spencer your doing a pretty big deal you need to stop this now" "Listen to me McCullers I'm going to protect my friends all my friends your not going to hurt them"

"I'm not the evil Spencer", I said back "Can you please take a break?", "Spencer stop it" Aria finally come to the rescue the tension in the room is huge, she put distance between me and Spencer and finally I hear her voice ..."Hanna we need to talk NOW" Emily is killing Hanna with her eyes Han just nods and follow her. They don't go too far I can't hear what they talking but I can watch I take one drink the waitress offered me and wait, to be honest they're fighting Emily is pretty upset and scream "Why she? How could you do this? and leave Hanna crying hard.

I leave my drink somewhere and walked towards her and ask "Han you want to leave?"she just nods and keep crying. I call the cab and we wait outside Aria send me a text asking me where we are? I reply we go back to home. We just wait in comfortable silence before Han break the ice "That's not turn so good Paigey" I laugh a little and she punch my arm "Don't laugh" "I'm sorry but for a moment I think Spencer is going to kill me there with a ton of witness" "This is serious Paige" "I know Hanna, what was that with Emily?" Hanna has a sad look on her face "It's a long story, other day P" I take a deep breath I feel so nervous and I say " Ok, can I ask you something? it's in my head and to be honest half of me want to know and the other half don't but I need..." "Paigey stop rambling what is it?" "Remember what I told you when I came to the Prom at Spencer's barn and I saw Emily dancing with some girl, she was her date tonight, right?" She give me a small smile and squeeze my hand "Yes Paigey and that's a long story too, you want to keep this party in my house? "Yeah, and a few drinks too"

* * *

SOMEWHERE

"Em?"

"what?"

"What?, you seriously wants a recap for this freakin night?"

"Please not in the car, I'm driving"

"I can't believe Spencer doing all that show"... "And what was that with Hanna?"

"That's private, ok?"

"Oh! Really? You look so angry with her you seemed jealous. I haven't see you like that before. Are you jealous of Hanna?"

"Sara stop it!"

* * *

POV HANNA

"So you want to go first?" She asked, playing with a beer on her hand and offer me a shy smile.

"Just for you know I haven't told this to anyone besides Emily and Caleb obviously. I think Emily hates me right now even before tonight our relationship was rough but she never was so mean with me I really don't know how to feel" I made a pause to take a big sip of my beer "I had an affair six months ago I'm a cheater and I do that to Caleb like a month and I don't know, we have problems all the time the relationship felt different he didn't have time anymore. And the weird part of this is it was with a girl"I shift my position on the couch and try to read the expression on her face but her face remains neutral so keep going.  
"We had a huge fight over the phone and he was on business trip and I felt sad and alone. I thought for a moment what to do and finally I take my keys and search the closest bar. I took a few drinks and someone sits right next to me I don't remember how but once we start to talk. Everything go too fast she was cool, pretty, funny and has the brightest smile.

"What was her name?" Paige say and lay with a hand behind her head on the couch in front of me.

"Cassie" Even say her name don't feel right. " I tell her about Caleb and she accept that she made me feel so free and desired we have fun but eventually that needs to stop I feel awful and I don't know how confess everything to Caleb. I called Emily and she was mad but she help me and I talk with him. He was hurt but finally forgive me and the deal is try to make this relationship works. We have bad days and good days but even if he did it I can't forgive myself I love Caleb so much and I Don't know how I could do that to him I'm just kept feeling lonely".

"And your issues with Emily is Because?" Paige turn her head to me and expect the answer."Basically says I'm a slut and we fight pretty ugly, She think something weird is going on between us. After what you told me about your story with Em I feel like shit because I truly love Caleb and I don't get how anyone could do something like that at the person you love" "I don't know Han" I sigh I'm speechless and I sit up again in the couch.

"I'm ashamed because you told me how you suffered and immediately thought about the pain I caused Caleb I don't deserve him.  
Why people hurt you and then called that love? I don't like when people hurt me and I don't like hurt people " Hanna drop her gaze to the floor and put her face on her hands.

"Han nobody want that" I get up of my seat and walk towards her I offer a hand to Hanna so she can get out of her seat I hug Hanna tight and both were crying we can blame the alcohol and the drama of the night but we don't say anything else just keep crying we stay like that for a while until we pull apart and we start to take away the tears from our eyes and our cheeks and without talking agreed to keep with this conversation tomorrow.

* * *

Authors Note: What's your impression about Hanna? Tell me what you think...

I upload soon guys :) thanks for read this. Have a nice day take care!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey the new chapter is here please take a look.**

 **Dear guest:**

 **I finally found your story and I like it a lot. But just tell me that this is going to be a Paily story at the end please!/ Tough question I can't say you yes or no because I don't know but I hope Emily open her eyes and fight for Paige.**

* * *

CHAPTER IV

"Umm what's that smell?" I said rubbing my eyes, my back is killing me. I turn my head and I realize I slept on the couch "How much I drink last night? At the last I don't sleep wearing that dress" I say to myself and I hear someone in the kitchen so I start walking there and I suddenly remember Paige slept here, when I crossed the door I saw her cooking something I'm not sure what is it but the smell is really good.

"Good Morning" I say and take a seat, she turn to look at me "I don't want to break your heart but is not morning anymore" she said with a smirk on her face "Haha McCullers you are hilarious, what are you cooking?" "McCullers? Spencer is that you?" she said and focused on the food again "No! I'm just starved and I feel bad my body hurts me and my friends hate me yesterday was an ugly day, but Who are you today Hanna 2.0?" I really need something to eat soon and drink tons of water.  
"Yeah I know yesterday sucks, but I swear this" she said pointing the food "makes miracles, this is HAPPY food" I start to examine my plate and say "Did you put weed on my food?" she give an annoying look Of course NO you are such a dork, you know? This is my happy food when I feel sad or I have a bad day I make 'happy pancakes' trust me they are magical" she offered me her brightest smile.  
"Okay, just one question the smile with syrup it was absolutely necessary?" I say, trying not to laugh "Well you just look at them and you are already laughing, come on just eat and tell me what you think"I took a big bite and "God...Ummm this taste like heaven...ummm really...ummm I can eat this everyday" "Really Han?" she arched her eyebrow I nods repeatedly I can't say anything I'm literally devouring my pancakes.

We finished our breakfast in a few minutes I take the dishes and put them on the sink "Paigey you need to give the recipe" and I take a seat again in front of her "It's a huge secret just because you are Hanna I'm sharing this so pay attention you only need two things... do it with love and the syrup smile" I laugh hard and she put a hand over her heart and show me her tongue "How did you sleep?" she say "Fine thanks for ask but the next time we better sleep in a bed" she move her head from side a side stretching her neck "Thanks for... listen to me, and the breakfast" I said shyly "my pleasure..." my phone started ringing and I got up quickly to search I found him on the table and before I answer the call I glance at the screen "It's Aria" I shouted.

* * *

POV PAIGE

Hanna is in the living room talking with Aria after a while she walk into the kitchen she is holding the phone with one hand "Aria invited me to have a coffee with Emily and Spencer to talk" she said with a neutral face "And?" I say "she tried to convince me but I said no I don't think that's a good idea" Hanna looks concern "Han I know you are hurt and maybe not today but you should talk with them Spencer hate me and she don't know why I giving up with Emily" Em have alook sad last night she wasn't happy to see me she was staring me with rage in her eyes "And Emily is mad at me, she said those things because she was surprised to see me with you after all this years...but you know they loves you" Hanna sighs so I change the subject.

"So Spencer and Toby?" She give a small smile "Yeah cute couple they are engaged, wedding soon" I feel like a punch in my stomach and before she realize something I try to regain composure but she already saw my face "Paige are you ok?" All I could think right now is Hanna please please please don't ask me about my love life please "Yeah I'm ok" I stay calm with a serious face "So tell me Stanford?" that's easy "Stanford always was my dream my time in there was incredible I'm very grateful with my coaches and my teachers. Is beautiful you should go sometime" I pour water into a glass "And some girl catch you heart?" finally she made 'the question' I sigh and take me a moment "Yes,two years ago I was engaged" Hanna's face is priceless "I have so many questions and I don't know what ask first" this is difficult I've never told this story before but Hanna trust in me so I trust in her "This is the short story. I'm already over it but is a sad story so I always try very hard even thinking about it" she squeezed my hand and I continued "On my first year at College my roommate became my best friend. I never have too many friends on High School so I make a quick click with her she was my only friend. I was angry all time and one night one of her friends was throwing a party, she always invited me and all the times I say no but that night she insist so much and I finally agreed." I smile "I got drunk I was out of control I get out of the party an sit on a nearby bench. I was there thinking about Emily and one girl came and she told me 'you are too pretty to look so broken' we hardly speak she only kept me company she took me to my room" I feel tears forming on my eyes "she was so sweet that night, some time later we bump into each other. We talk and we became friends she was always there for me... after a while we become more close until one day I saw her with eyes of love and I said I want to be with you if you want me" I have tears rolling my cheeks" that day Han I was truly happy after a long time, she told me 'since the night I met you I knew I want to fix your heart and hopefully one day you feel all that love for me' She waited and helped me to heal for us to have an honest relationship" Hanna offered me a kleenex I took from her hand and I take five minutes "What's her name?" she broke the silence "Danielle... she have long dark wavy hair, her skin has a very light tan she is five or six inch shorter than me she have this childish face with big green eyes with gray tones she has curves she is very sexy" "she is one of those people who come to a place and everyone looks" "And what happened?" Hanna blurt out "She was my girlfriend for three years and we live together for one everything was great I was happy with her and I proposed and she said yes" I look away "I had to go to the Olympics for four months and we plan to get married a couple of months after I returned so she stayed here getting everything ready " "When I came back she was waiting for me at the apartment. She was very clear with me there was someone else in her life she was breaking up with me she apologized for smashing my heart. Dani told me she don't cheat on me she just loved someone more than me" I crying hard "When I left Rosewood I lost my dream with Emily and when I left California I lost my dream with Dani I was angry because she don't even let me fight for it" "Paige I'm so sorry I have no idea" Hanna looks very distressed "Danielle fell in love with my best friend, she left me because it would be more painful to me live in a relationship without love she wants to return the ring but I said no I buy it for her for anyone else" I stared Han she is getting very emotional "Hanna if you cry I can't stop to cry and this is pathetic we are pathetic" Hanna is fighting with the tears "just let me feel what I feel, okay?"."We broke the commitment and some people started to whisper a story about I cheat on her at Olympics. I don't say anything and I accept that as the truth. After that I was single and young I focused on swimming and I was traveling the last two years".  
"I start to date with a bunch of random girls just for have sex or when I feel alone" "To be honest Hanna I felt lonely the last two years but these days in Rosewood I haven't feel that way" "Come here Paigey give me a bear hug" she open her arms for me "We are such a perfect match I hurt people and people hurt you" "Hanna that's not fun" "I know" and she buried her face on my shoulder "I'm just saying we can help each other If you want" she broke the hug and is facing me now "Of course I want to" I replied with a hopeful smile.

"Well now that we are best friends I can say you this... Please take a shower you hair looks terrible" "Excuse me? Can you please take a look of your face on a mirror If my hair look bad you should see your face" "How long we've talking?" I asked "I not sure but let's make a deal I clean I little and you take a shower then you call for pizza or something while I take a shower it's Sunday we can spend the afternoon eating and watching movies or you have something to do?" Hanna let's do this the last thing I want to do is lock myself in a hotel room.

* * *

THE BREW

"I'm just saying yesterday both of you were really mean with Hanna"

"Aria she was with the fucking PAIGE!"

"And that a sin Spencer? Because I took a coffee and I go to dinner with her and you are talking with me but no with Hanna!"

"So you talk with her? ...Did she said something about me?"

"Em I think you should talk with her it's been a while maybe that can be good she is great we just talk about her life it was a nice talk but she don't say anything else and I don't ask"

"You have a point little Aria sorry for my behavior McCullers just went to keep company with Hanna, My protective side show up"

"Emily I just don't want to see you sad I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable not was my intention"

"Well I was an ass with Hanna I told her awful things. I was shocked I thought I never going to see her again and after years we were in the same room Hanna was a victim of my anger"

"I have an idea! When I talked with Hanna over the phone she sounds really sad What if we go to her house make peace and we spend the afternoon with her"

"I'm driving"

* * *

"You call asking the food already?" I yell through her bedroom door "Yeah the delivery boy is going to be here on any minute" when she finished to talk we hear a 'knock knock' on the front door "Just in time I'm starved" I say rubbing my belly "Can you open the door? I still haven't finished get dressed" she said me "Okay but hurry if you don't want me to eat all the food" I said as I descended the stairs on my way I grab some money of my wallet and open the door ...

"Hanna we're so sorry, can we talk?" Spencer and Emily say on at the same time with her eyes staring the floor then they raise their eyes to me. I'm speechless after a moment I say "Hey girls" they are looking up and down why I can't borrow another clothes from Hanna's closet I'm wearing blue tiny shorts and one oversized white T-shirt without mention my wet hair .I'm broke the silence and say "You guys want come inside I think Hanna already finished dressing" when I hear what I just say I know that not sounds good Emily look at me with rage and turn to look Spencer and Aria who it's behind her "I can't do this" it's all she said and run to the Spencer's car. Spencer give me her look saying "You are dead" and speed right behind Emily. Aria give me an apologetic look and before she turn on her heels I grab her arm and say "You know this is not what it looks like" she squeezed my hand over her arm "I know Paige, but this looks bad...I'm going to talk with them don't worry please tell Hanna I call her later" I let Aria go and she gets in the car.

"Where is the pizza?" Hanna called out she look my pale face then glance at the street and said "That was Spencer's car?" I nod "She came with Aria and Emily to say sorry but I ruined everything when I opened the door"

* * *

Authors note: Well that's it, What do you think about Paige's past?

Let me know what you think have a really nice day and take care :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Deart guest:**

 **Poor Paige she can't get a break / I know that sucks but she is not the only you will see.**

* * *

CHAPTER V

"Miss McCullers has been a pleasure doing business with you" after that I signed the papers and get out of the lawyer's office. The days after what happened in the Hanna's house something feel weird we just send a couple of personal trainer It's pushing me hard to come back to California and focused on training for the qualifying meets I have in a few months and my dad call me non stop asking about the house's.

My phone vibrate and put me out of my thoughts It's a message from Hanna:

 _'Paigey tell me U are free to grab a coffee on The Brew I miss U'_

I text her back:

 _'Sure I'm free now I'll be there in 20 minutes'_

I smile at my phone I miss talk with Hanna and I don't know how long I'm staying in the town I haven't had a friend for a long time. I hurry my walk to the Brew.

* * *

POV HANNA

I entered the Brew and looked for Paige she is already here in one of the couch of the back then saw me and give a warm smile and raised two cups of coffee. "Hey Paigey" she stand up and we hugs "Hey Hann" she offers me the coffee and I take it "How are you?" I sigh "Well I been thinking a lot this days and I met with Aria I told her about Cassie and she understand" "That's great" she said with smirk on her face "I haven't talked with Spencer and Emily but I made my decision they're my best friends and thats isn't changing but If they don't apologize and accept my friendship with you I'm done"she dipped her head "Hanna don't said that you guys were friends for like forever and ..." "Yeah Paige I know and I think that's the biggest reason after everything we came through they don't even let me explain or trust in me" "Okay whatever you wanted to do I supporting . They just need time you would see besides I need to tell you something I think I leaving the town soon I sold my old house an hour ago" I take a big sip of my cup and Paige does the same"...And I think deep in me I was hoping have a talk with Emily I don't know just talk about her life or anything" I can say Paige is rambling so I push her "What you really want to say?" "I just want to know If she is okay and living a good life but after everything has happened the best is If I leave the town for good this time I just caused problems I don't regret coming here because I found a real friend" she take my hand "It's funny... Who is going to say you are going to be that friend I was needing so much I'm really happy Hanna you're a wonderful person so thank you" I stare Paige with watery eyes "You want to make me cry or something? You don't even leave the town and I already miss you It was a bliss meeting you again Paige McCullers" we take several minutes to enjoy our beverage and the company and I spoken again "I also made my decision about Caleb I want a fresh start and I want to fight for our relationship I want to recover their trust in me I want to make the things right he is the love of my life" "Hanna I'm so happy for you I can't imagine you with someone else" she said "Yeah and I need your help Caleb comes to Rosewood on Sunday and I want to do a romantic dinner and talk about everything I told you" she giggle a little "Sounds like a plan count with me but you also have to help with something Coach Fulton called me she knows I'm in the town and she asked me If I could visit the pool and give a pep talk to the swim team some tips and things like that" "I'm not exactly a good swimmer" I answered "Duh! I know I don't want to sounds lame but they are teenagers and I'm a damn good swimmer famous and pretty...Can you come with me just as insurance in case one gets very friendly" I'm laughing hard "It has even happened before?" "Why do you think I'm asking you this? they can be...suggestive It's not pretty" "Okay okay I'll go but Is Wednesday and we have to get ready the Win Back Caleb's Heart Dinner"

* * *

Sara Apartment

"Emily this can't keep going I go out a few days and I thought that you would have a different mood when I came backI'm t ired of you face you've been upset since the party"

"If I'm bothered you...you can always look away"

"She already slept with your best friend..."

"Shut up I do not need a reminder"

"Okay I have been patient because this is the first time in years you saw her but you can't talk to me like that no one other than me will want you" "You are no longer the sweet Emily everyone used to know" "I know Baby please don't get mad forgive me I'm going to make up for you"

* * *

Pool Rosewood High

"Alright girls! I want to present an amazing young lady she used be a Shark and she is one of the best swimmers in the country please give an applause to Paige McCullers" Coach Fulton could be avoided that introduction the team seems genuinely excited they have a big grin on her faces. I look at Hanna she is in the stands and she is fighting with her laugh a few girls are staring me to much but one caught my eye I definitely sure she was the girl who was flirting with me at the Brew when I bump with Aria and Hanna she winked at me when she realized I'll was watching her thank God I bring Hanna with me.

I finish my speech and the team jumps to the pool to do some laps so I can give them some advice about her technique. They are warming so I got close to Hanna "How I do it?" "Perfect those girls loves you...you were right two girls are eating you with her eyes" I move my head in disbelief "You are too graphic Hanna" she put her arm around my shoulder and got close to my ear "Honey I saw that girl from the Brew she need to stop staring my girl" I laugh "She is hot but you don't need to get jealous" she laughs this time "I'm only doing this for your sake you can go to jail If she catch you in her web besides you are buying me a fancy meal" "Sweetie I've been thinking and I have the perfect place for you dinner with Caleb you can used my lake House still no buyer and it's going to be so romantic" she nods nonstop "YES I fucking love you I'm so happy I could kiss you right now. Your house it's perfect and Caleb and I have a thing with cabins and lake houses"

The practised finished and I'm taking tons of photos with the Team and this girl come to greet me "Hey you remember me?" she asked wishful "Yeah you are this ballsy girl to ask me out" I reply with smile "Hahaha yeah I'm that girl and also the Capitan of the team I know you were capitan of the team too" "A long time ago... you are really good you have future in the pool" "Thanks Coach Fields encourage me to be like you" this took me off guard "Coach Fields?" "She don't work today, Coach Fields work with us four days of the week. She was on the Team until she injured her shoulder I pretty sure she have your age you must be know her" "Yeah I know her she was a great swimmer better than me It was horrible what happen to her" "She said no one is better than you" "Well she lied she was absolutely better than me she have natural talent" "You were friends? I think she could be so happy to meet you" I'm looking for Hanna where she is when I need her "No we aren't friends... We just" I can not finish because Hanna come to the scene "Hey can I borrow this girl I'm starved and she is going to take me to grab lunch" She said looking at the youngest girl in her eye "Pff you again?" Hanna have widen eyes "Excuse me? Paigey here is my girl and you are too young I know her from High School and any easy chick is going to steal me" this is hilarious "I'm sorry I have to go It was a pleasure Capitan come on babe I'm need to feed you before you turn more grumpy" Hanna is very pissed with this girl.

* * *

We are about to leaving the restaurant "What if you go to get the car while I go to the restroom" I move my head incredulous "Anything else Princess?" she give a kiss on my cheek "Be quick please" I roll my eyes get out of the restaurant and start walking down street. We had to leave the car five blocks away because the parking lot was full. I spot the car and I see someone leaning against the passenger door "You know who am I?" I look at her straight in her eye "You were Emily's date right?" we are in a kind of 'If my eyes were weapons' battle "I'm her girlfriend Sara Harvey" I offered my hand "Paige McCullers" I take the keys out of my pocket "I don't want to sounds rude but I have to go" "What it feels be always the second option?" I pissed that girl who believes she is? I have to keep calm "You don't even know me...are you jealous or you are afraid maybe Em still feel something for me" I hit her in a sensitive nerve "You better stay away of her" I start to laugh before I get in the car I say "I can't believe Emily is with you" and drive to the restaurant.

"You really take your time P I'm freezing" Hanna get in the car and look at me "Are you okay?" I don't want to explain anything I'm feeling so angry how Emily could be with her well that's doesn't my business I'm leaving soon and probably I never have to see that fucking woman "My dad call me and you know how is he" she rub my arm "Okay we are going to my house or I drive to your hotel" I give her a half smile "To my hotel tomorrow morning you're going to go shopping with Aria and who knows how long you going to be there""You always can come" "I love you but I'm not crazy" and she hit my arm.

Hanna left me at hotel an hour ago. I'm ready to go bed this was a long day and I want to take rest. Emily have been hunting me since I spoke with Sara to be honest since I put a foot in Rosewood I always tried to convince myself that maybe she was happy and living a great life and I'm afraid to be wrong...I need to think about something else so I check my phone and I saw a new message from unknown number I opened and is tied to a picture this isn't happening I read the text several times and I don't know what I feel I took the phone in the room and dial a number...

"Can you give the number of Hastings lawyers firm?"

"Okay but I need an appointment with Spencer Hastings it's important just with her"

"Yes as close as possible...better if is tomorrow morning"

"Not in the name of...Claire Stevens it's for a friend"

"Okay I'll be waiting the call it's very important"

* * *

Authors note: Hey everybody I hope you liked I have a few questions What do you think about Sara? and What you think is on the photo? Tell me what you think take care and have a nice day see you soon :)


End file.
